


Movie Night

by lost_sunsets



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_sunsets/pseuds/lost_sunsets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soccer cop fluff via movie night at Beth's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Beth was just finishing tiding up her apartment when the doorbell rang, signaling her clone’s arrival. Clad in a fresh pair of shorts and a baggy tee, she answered the door and smiled when she saw Alison standing there in yoga pants and a sweater. Stepping aside Beth allowed Alison to enter before she greeted her clone with a kiss. “So what’s the movie for tonight?” Beth asked as she took Alison’s hand and guided her through to the kitchen where dinner was almost ready.

“Well I was thinking… remember when you said “no musicals”?” Alison began, eying Beth as she put her bag down and removed her shoes.

“I swear if it’s Moulin Rouge, again Ali…”

“No it’s not Moulin Rouge, although I wouldn’t be opposed to that idea.” Alison dug around in her bag and pulled out a case. “And I was just teasing, it’s not a musical.” Beth shook her head as she stirred the sauce. “I actually never heard of it. It’s called Imagine Me and You. Have you seen it?”

Beth shook her head as she poured the homemade barbeque sauce unto the steaks. “You know I don’t watch many movies. I’ve only seen the ones we’ve watched together on our movie nights.” As she was dishing out the food unto two plates, Alison had moved over to the liquor cabinet and began pouring two glasses of white wine.

After eating dinner, they made the decision to hold off doing the dishes until later and cuddled up on the couch. Alison had changed into a pair of Beth’s workout shorts and one of her academy tee shirts. Beth had her legs stretched out on the coffee table and Alison was tucked beneath her arm, head on her chest, legs curled beneath her. As the movie played, Beth hadn’t the slightest idea what was going on as for her attention and eyes were focused on watching the girl in her lap.

Beth took in every crease Alison made when she’d smile at something happening on the tv, every frown she made when the characters did what she didn’t want them to, and every tear that rolled down her cheeks at a touching part. Watching Alison during their movie nights was quickly becoming something she loved more than anything. And with each tear shed, each smile and each laugh Beth knew she was falling a bit more in love with her identical.

“Hey, Beth?” Alison’s voice broke her out of her daydreaming. Beth hummed. “Can you stop watching me and maybe start watching the movie?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Beth lied as she quickly turned her attention to the movie.

“You know I know when you’re lying, right?”

“…what? No you don’t.”

“Beth, I’m a mother. Of course I know. Now will you tell me why you’re watching me and not the movie? I even picked one that wasn’t a musical, just for you.”

“So I have to have a reason to watch the woman I love?”

“No, but I’m not even all that interesting.”

“I beg to differ.” Beth brushed her hair out of her face and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. “You’re a wonderful mother to your children.” A kiss to her eyebrow. “You have a fantastic sense of humor.” A kiss to her nose. “You’re cute with your obsession with musicals.” A kiss to her cheek. “And you and your craft room are absolutely adorable.” A kiss to her lips. “I love you so much. I love everything you are and everything you have to offer the world. I love your wacky ways, and the way you do your silly ab workouts. I love the way your eyes will light up as soon as you start talking about something you’re passionate about. So you see: you have a bunch of interesting things about you. So yes, I will continue to watch you every chance I get.”

She placed another kiss to Alison’s lips and this time Alison didn’t let her go; the movie long forgotten.


End file.
